


Purple

by Noducksinpond



Series: Into Space - A Doctor Who Oneshot collection [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Or Is It?, Rated for some mild swearing, Wearing the boyfriend´s clothes, and because someone has a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is surprised, when she feels a little annoyed, that the Doctor took the coat back. Obviously he would do that.<br/>Why is she kind of missing it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half finished in my writing folder for several months until I randomly decided to finish this, because I actually really liked the plotbunny for this.

At first Clara didn´t spare his coat a second glance, sure it was big, purple and kind of overly dramatic, but other than that it was just a coat. It looked nice on him, but then again, that might just be because she fancied him in general. She might have thought a clown costume looked adorable on him, if she had ever gotten the chance to see him in one. Not that she expected she would, the Doctor was not that weird even if he was pretty odd from day to day.

It´s after she shows up, dripping with water and completely soaked, in the console room that her opinion changes on the coat. He asks her what happened, and Clara has to explain the embarrassing story behind it. Namely that the TARDIS decided to play around with the systems, so Clara ended up completely dressed in the Olympic sized pool. Of course, that would have been tolerable if the TARDIS had let her find her way back to her room. But oh no!

That´s when he borrows her the coat, and promises her to take it up with the ship. He also promises her that the coat will keep her at her preferred body temperature, and explains it with a bit of techno babble, which Clara doesn´t entirely pick up on. As much, as Clara likes figuring time lord stuff out, she is just grateful for the coat, and wraps herself up in it.

The sleeves are too long for her, but the fabric feels nice against her fingers. It really is warm too, she feels a lot less cold and a lot better, after a minute or two. The Doctor is still arguing with the ship, and that makes Clara smile, because he is acting a little childish and making a face at the TARDIS. You wouldn´t think he was a thousand something year old Timelord but he is. The oldest young man in the world probably. The coat smells like him too in a weird way, like oil grease, like space, like jammy dodgers, just like the Doctor. It´s not a scent she can describe as anything other than good. Finally the Doctor and the time machine seem to come to a telepathic agreement and Clara gets shown the way back to her room. She is surprised, when she feels a little annoyed, that the Doctor took the coat back. Obviously he would do that.

Why is she kind of missing it?

It is a few days later when she nicks it for the first time. He´s flung it over one of the chairs in the console room, while he is trying to fix some kind of compressor under the console. She just takes it on and sits on the chair, the nice feeling is back again instantly, and Clara feels all bubbly in her stomach. Then she fixes her eyes on him and just watches him. He´s rolled his sleeves up and she watches how he reaches up to tinker with things. She may or may not also let her eyes rest on his arse for a second there, because hey she is not a nun. Clara slips the jacket off before he sees her wear it though, and walks down to help him out with the airlock compressor, which is apparently what he is messing around with today.

It´s not the last time she nicks it though, and she always takes it when she is sure he won´t see it. Without really knowing why, because he probably wouldn´t be too cross if he saw her wear it. But there is something about the thought of just wearing it every now and again, without him knowing that she is, that just kind of feels nice, almost as if it is oddly calming. A tiny voice in the back of her head adds that it may be a little bit hot too. That´s not something she thinks too much about though, even though she does fancy him and has admitted that to herself what feels like eons ago. It´s just different.

One day of course it´s over.

Because one day he catches her.

He´s working on the console again, _A 5067 year old timemachine needs to be kept in tip top shape Clara or we´ll up stuck in the 57 th century, which is a total bore! _When he suddenly turns around and Clara doesn´t manage to shrug out of the coat before he sees it. She freezes on the spot, and so does he. But notably his mouth drops a little bit open as he just looks at her. He doesn´t look her in the eyes, but his eyes are completely transfixed on her. Clara suddenly feels like she has shrunk 3 inches under his gaze.

“You´re wearing my coat,” he says in something, which resembles disbelief. He doesn´t sound cross though, she was right on that account. There is something else in his eyes though, which Clara can´t quite put her finger on, something almost amazed.

“I am,” she replies, meaning to sound more confident than she does, surprised at how low and small her voice actually is. She is pretty sure she is moving forward, because she feels all wiggly. Either that or she´ll faint. But one of those two definitely seems to be happening right now. Apparently she is not the only one who is moving, because suddenly he is standing at the foot of the staircase to under the console, and she is standing a few steps up, eye to eye. His hand touches the fabric of the coat, a soft almost tentative touch, almost as if he was investigating something that could crumble between his fingers.

Then without really thinking too hard about it, because if she did she would have run very quickly in the other direction, Clara reached out and pressed her lips against his. He freezes at first, clearly shocked by the fact she would do this, to be honest she is too, but then slowly he returns it. He reaches one hand up to cup her chin, and she kind of shutters by the relatively cool touch of his hand. Even if he sometimes seems like a human being, he isn´t. His mouth open slightly and she is pretty sure she actually lets out a noise, when his teeth graze her bottom lip.

They quietly part, almost as quickly as they were drawn together. Clara just smile a weak smile, and the Doctor looks kind of flustered, but soft too. His face looks soft, which is weird to say but it does. None of them mentions it again. It´s just not something they talk about, it´s just left unsaid between them, which she should hate, but weirdly she doesn´t.

But it´s not the last time she wears his long purple coat.

It´s not the last time she kisses him either, but that´s a whole different story.


End file.
